Seira
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Orange; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Seira (星羅 Seira) |- |'Race:' Mermaid |- |'Age:' 10-12 |- |'Birthday:' 26th December |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Orange; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Information |- |'Gender:' Female |- |'Height:' 4'8 |- |'Weight:' 86 lbs |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Orange; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Star Sign:' Libra |- |'Alias:' Orange Pearl Voice |- |'Blood Type:' B |- |'Favorite Color:' Light Orange |- |'Image Songs:' Beautiful Wish, Birth of Love |- |'Profession:' Mermaid Princess |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Orange; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Eri Kitamura |- |'Position in the Series:' Supporting Character |} Seira (星羅 Seira) is a supporting character in the second season of Mermaid Melody succeeded by the former Orange Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean, Sara. History Anime Seira is Sara's successor and she was absorbed right after she was born, leading Lucia having to collect her fragments. In the series, Seira tries her best to help everyone despite being absorbed into Mikeru. She is always there to encourage the others, especially Lucia. Seira is a very strong mermaid princess. She understands Mikeru and Mikaru's loneliness, and definitely tries to save them, hoping her songs will reach them. When Seira is absorbed into Mikeru, her powers were still very strong, leading her songs to protect the others at times when needed. After Seira's fragments were collected, she did her very best to help Mikeru rest in peace. Personality Seira is a bubbly and happy girl. She is very nice to everyone, tries to be positive and wants to be like the rest of the mermaids when she grows up. Appearance Seira has light orange hair and she is the shortest mermaid of them all. (Since she is only 9-11 years) Forms and Aspects Seira has four forms which includes her Mermaid Form, Human Form, Idol Form and her Spirit Form. Human Form In her Human Form, she appears the same as her Mermaid Form, only her bangs become less even, she is slightly taller and her skin becomes more pale in color. Mermaid Form Seira's mermaid form is the same as every other mermaid princess except orange. She has a bracelet on her left upper arm, double pearl bracelet on her right wrist and also around her tail. Above her necklace she wears a thick orange choker. Idol Form Her costume is a dark orange strapless shirt with a along with an orange mini skirt with yellow ruffles and it also includes a yellow bow. The first layer of her gloves are the same color as her dress and the second layer is the same color of her bow. The first layer of her boots are a yellow-orange color and the second layer is like a golden yellow color with dark orange pearls around them. Powers Seira can transform into Orange Pearl Voice like Sara. Gallery Mermaid Seira's Bubble Eye Catch.jpg|Bubble Eye Catch Transformation Voice Actress Seira is voiced by Eri Kitamura. Category:Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Major Supporting Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Ocean Mermaids